


we are the stars burning bright

by Tatsumaki_sama



Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Anxiety, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Light Angst, Male Friendship, Mentions of Other Super Smash Brothers Characters, Metafiction, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Super Smash Bros. Ultimate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 19:43:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17883992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatsumaki_sama/pseuds/Tatsumaki_sama
Summary: Megaman worries about the upcoming Smash game. Sonic reassures him.





	we are the stars burning bright

**Author's Note:**

> I just had a lot of feels that the four characters (Mario, Sonic, Megaman and Pacman) from four different gaming companies who arguably established the gaming world made it into Smash and with Ultimate, were reunited once again. And having recently discovered [this fan-made tribute](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=98DG-rEaxGk), I just had to write this in honour of the new Smash game. I had just too many feels that out of all of them, Megaman would probably feel the most anxiety about whether he's included in the roster after watching that video. I also wanted to throw in as many nods and general meta-awareness to the franchise, games and fandom. I hope I got their characterizations right. There is also something funny and adorable about referring to Masahiro Sakari as Kirby's dad.

 

There was an excited restlessness in the air sending tremors throughout. There were murmurs and whispers among them, gossip and rumors that quickly spread and gained momentum.

 

That a new game was in the making.

 

Commotion rose in the veterans. It had been some long years since the last game and there was much speculation about new characters joining, the new stages and new challenges that awaited them.

 

But no one wanted to talk about who wouldn't be making the roster.

 

It was inevitable every time. That the old would be cast aside to make room for the new. It was painful and heartrending and as they knew, the simple nature of their world when it came to games.

 

Megaman was sitting on top one of the grassy slopes of Green Hill. The bright sunlit area was always a delight to bask in and it must be a marvel for Sonic to race over these hills on a consistent basis.

 

Today, Pacman had joined him, only allowing a wink when questioned. While Megaman enjoyed the rowdy company of the others, there was something pleasant with Pacman's quiet presence.

 

Especially with where his thoughts were roaming to today.

 

“ Yo!”

 

Silence broken, he was greeted with a familiar blue. Sonic the Hedgehog, grinning without a care in the world, vaulted over and landed next to him with an effortless grace only the Fastest Thing Alive could master.

 

“ What's with the long face?” the hedgehog asked, puzzled.

 

Bemused at how effortlessly Sonic was able to read him, Megaman hesitated briefly. “ Just thinking about the new game,” he said to some degree of honesty.

 

“ I hear you. It's all everyone else will talk about,” Sonic vigorously nodded. “ Wonder if it's actually true or not. I hate all this waiting.”

 

“ Maybe we should ask Kirby about it.”

 

“ Ha! The little guy keeps his dad's secrets pretty good under wraps. We'd have better luck asking King Dedede if he doesn't try to clobber us first.”

 

Pacman let out a curious sound.

 

“ Meta Knight? Nah, that guy's too grumpy for his own good,” Sonic waved a dismissive hand. “ Why, does he talk to you?”

 

More beeps.

 

“ Huh. Just when you think you know someone. Anyways, why don't you ask Pit? He has some connection with Kirby's dad too. Also, isn't he your buddy? The two of you worked together in a cartoon, didn't you?”

 

Megaman couldn't help but flush with embarrassment. While it had been nice to work with Pit and other characters, memories of said cartoon occasionally made him cringe.

 

At Pacman's questioning look, he instead answered, “ I'll ask him later.”

 

Sonic leaned back and stretched out on the grass. “ Dude's made a good comeback, thanks to Kirby's dad. It was a long wait but it was worth it.”

 

Megaman knew all about that, having your career put on hiatus. Being left without work and left out in the streets, reduced to longing and wistful thinking from old fans, it was not pleasant.

 

Pit took it as well as he could. He was always an optimistic one. There was no conveying his delight and surprise at finally being invited. Having joined the roster twice consecutively now was very promising and having two people from his home game also join was equally helpful in his case.

 

“ You two had a good comeback too. You were able to star in a movie,” Megaman pointed out.

 

“ Oh yeah! We did!” Sonic laughed. He looked over Megaman's head to grin at Pacman who gave a thumbs up. “ Never thought we would show up in a major movie, huh.”

 

“ I heard there is a sequel in the making.”

 

“ That would be nice. Bet you'd like more cake, Pacman?”

 

It must have been an inside joke of some kind because Megaman could have sworn Pacman turned a little green and Sonic laughed harder.

 

To be involved in such a successful movie like that, even if it was only cameos, it was a huge boost to Sonic and Pacman's popularity and careers. Fans, both old and new, clamoured and rallied to see more of them.

 

Megaman idly ran his fingers through the tips of the grass. “ It must be nice to have fans appreciate you,” he mumbled.

 

“ What are you talking about?” Sonic incredulously said, sitting up. Pacman was frowning. “ You have a huge fan base. And don't tell me you forgot about the Smash Invitational? The crowd went wild when they saw your Final Smash.”

 

“ But that doesn't guarantee a spot in the roster.”

 

At that, Megaman turned red, flustered that his mouth got the better of him. Really, he was acting too human for his own good.

 

Both Pacman and Sonic were looking at him with varying expressions. There was something akin to understanding and pity in their eyes that was mortifying and embarrassing to see.

 

Pacman finally blared out a series of concerned and determined beeps.

 

“ I agree! That's just quitter's talk,” Sonic argued. “ Fans love you and want you back.”

 

“ They loved Snake too,” Megaman murmured.

 

At that, the other two became silent.

 

With the turmoil happening in Snake's company, many were doubtful that he would join again. Snake himself showed resignation that he would return as he said his farewells to them. It had been ten years since then.

 

Snake was not the only one. There had been countless others, who had all joined at first, eagerly welcomed into their ranks, but sadly, by forces beyond their control, also left.

 

And it was very likely that any one of them could be next.

 

(it was going to be him, Megaman knew it, it would be him, he wasn't as popular as the other three, his performance hadn't been up to par, what could he bring to the game, it would just like before, he would be left behind like before)

 

 _Out of the four of us, Mario is the lucky one_ , Megaman thought. _His games have been flourishing. And he is one of the original eight._

 

The original eight. It was a title held with honour and commanded awe and respect from the others. If not for them, this game would not have been possible. It started with them and to date, none of them had been removed from the roster. The people were always ecstatic of the very mention of them and the crowds roared their approval and appreciation at the very sight of them.

 

Megaman could not help but feel envious towards them.

 

Even if some of their careers were stagnant, there was no doubt that they would be included.

 

Unlike him.

 

“ That's why we gotta enjoy what we got,” Sonic finally said, startling Megaman from his thoughts. “ Sure, it's not fun to see friends come and go, but that's the way it is. It must be something else for Mario and the others to go through this every time there's a new game.”

 

That was true. He had been so caught with thinking about his own career, he had neglected to consider the situation that the original eight were in. For them, as much as they enjoyed coming together and being involved in these games, friends and allies and enemies they made would constantly change and shift while they would remain to fight the battle.

 

“ So we need to cherish this, that we are here right now in the present and whatever the future brings, we can take it. No point being blue all the time. Not unless you are naturally blue like us.”

 

Sonic threw an arm over Megaman's shoulder. Pacman, on the other side, clasped a hand to his shoulder, nodding in approval.

 

“ At least that's what I think. You with me?”

 

There was a flutter of warmth at Sonic's words, settling in Megaman's chest. Sometimes you just had to choose to enjoy the brighter side out of the bittersweet. Nothing could last forever but why not make the most of what was there?

 

“ You are right.” Megaman smiled softly. “ Thank you.”

 

Sonic beamed triumphantly. “ Of course I am!”

 

Pacman gave a coy hum.

 

“ Most of the time.”

 

“ Hey!”

 

~.~.~

 

Not too long later, the announcement was made.

 

And they were all in shock, disbelief and most importantly, pure _joy_.

 

Everyone was to return. Everyone would be back. No one would be forgotten. No one would be left behind.

 

Everyone was _here_.

 

“ What did I tell you?” Sonic was grinning like usual, nudging Megaman. “ I was right, wasn't I?”

 

Eyes suspiciously bright, Megaman could only smile.

 


End file.
